La maldición Hyuuga—Neji
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Cuando se realiza un sorteo de retos Neji y Tenten deben de cumplir uno juntos. ¿Pero porque al día siguiente Neji despierta con su cuerpo convertido en el de una mujer? ¿Qué es la maldición Hyuuga? ¿Existe una cura?
**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **AVISO:** Este fic es la historia hermana de "La maldición Hyuuga – RTN Hinata".

* * *

 **La maldición Hyuuga**

 **Neji**

* * *

No sabía porque se encontraba allí cuando podría estar entrenando o realizando alguna misión pero no, tuvo que dejar que Lee lo convenciera.

No era una ocasión especial, simplemente Ino organizó una fiesta con la intención de alzar un poco los ánimos entre sus amigos. La tensión había aumentado los últimos días desde que Akatsuki dejo de moverse. Y nadie podía recriminarles el que no se hallaran completando misiones como los ninja que son, después de todo Tsunade también se había unido a la fiesta... aunque solo lo hizo para tomar algo de sake.

Aun así, mirando los dos pequeños papelitos que tenía entre sus manos no sabía si había tenido suerte o todo lo contrario.

El primero decía… «Siete minutos de besos en el closet con…»

El segundo… «Tenten»

—¡NO! ¡Yo quería mi papel! ¡El que decía siete minutos de besos!

—¡¿Qué clase de reto es ese Ino-cerda?!

—¡La clase de reto que quería realizar con Sai, frente de marquesina!

El juego era simple, cada uno escribía en un papel un reto, mientras en otro papel se escribía el nombre de la persona con quien se cumplirá el reto, después se distribuían los papeles.

Y al parecer a Neji le toco el reto que Ino escribió.

No tenía nada en contra de Tenten, era su compañera de equipo y por ende la única persona racional con la que podía contar durante las misione. El que dependieran el uno del otro para no enloquecer ante las excentricidades de su sensei los había vuelto muy cercanos. Solo se encontraba desconcertado con el primer papel.

De inmediato temió por la integridad de Hinata-sama y no demoro más de un segundo en llegar a su lado.

«Un romántico y juvenil paseo a la luz de la luna para profersarnos nuestro amor ¡Oh mi amada Sakura! »

Ese sin duda lo escribió Lee.

Hinata soltó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa cuando su primo de repente le arrebato el segundo papel.

¿Un paseo romántico? Solamente ver esa palabra había hecho que su instinto protector saliera a flote, sin embargo ese espíritu murió al leer con una ceja en alto el nombre de la persona con la que Hinata tendría que realizar el reto.

—¿Con el Uchiha? —No sabía si estar aliviado o preocupado.

Después de matar a Itachi, Sasuke perdió la única razón que lo mantenía fuera de la aldea. Para cuando Tobi se teletransporto al lugar de la pelea, Sasuke ya se había alejado un par de kilómetros con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y no paso mucho tiempo para que el equipo de Konoha lo encontrara.

—Yo quería a-a Naruto-kun... —Comento Hinata con un tono decepcionado, jugando con la punta de sus dedos mientras miraba al rubio que no se encontraba tan lejos.

—¿Tejer una bufanda? ¿Para qué quiero una bufanda-ttebayo? —Miro el siguiente papel solo para decepcionarse aún más—. Y encima con el raro de Sai…

Sai, quien se encontraba cerca, solo sonrió.

—Podemos tejer una bufanda con la forma de tu pen—Naruto se apresuró a callarlo pero ya era muy tarde, Hinata lo escucho.

—U-u-una bufanda, con la forma de-de-de… —Al ver el desmayo venir Neji se puso en posición y atrapo a Hinata antes de que esta tocara el suelo.

No le cabía duda que el papel que tomo Naruto lo escribió Hinata, aun no entendía el repentino interés que su prima había tomado por las bufandas. Le recordaba un poco a Tenten y su obsesión con las armas.

—¿Quieres ayuda Neji? —Y hablando del rey de roma...

—No gracias, yo puedo solo.

Tenten se limitó a negar con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa ante el comportamiento de sobreprotector Neji, mientras este acomodó de mejor manera a Hinata en sus brazos para llevarla al mueble más cercano.

—¡Acérquense! ¡Vamos a comenzar!

Los nueve de Konoha más sus senseis y la quinta Hokage —por insistencia de Shizune para que dejara de ahogarse en sake— se acercaron a Sakura e Ino para formar un estrecho círculo.

—Neji ¿Qué te toco? —Le susurro Tenten, aprovechando que se encontraba a su lado.

Pero Sakura continuo sin darle tiempo a Neji de responder —para su suerte—.

—Ya saben las reglas del juego, deben de hacer exactamente lo que dicen los papeles y con la persona que les toco, ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

Para la sorpresa de todos, fue Sasuke el que levanto la mano.

—Tsk, quiero terminar rápido con esto. —Mascullo entre dientes para seguidamente decir en un tono de voz más alto—. Shino, vamos por ramen.

No se necesitaba más para saber que ese reto lo había escrito Naruto.

—¡NO! ¡Ese iba a ser mi ramen! ¡¿Por qué no tomaste mi nombre, teme?!

—Era al azar, dobe. —Fue todo lo que respondió antes de salir del lugar con Shino siguiéndolo no muy de lejos mientras Naruto se encontraba llorando a mares.

—¡Espera Sasuke-kun! —grito Ino—. ¿Qué escribiste en tu papel?

Sasuke se detuvo en sus pasos y demoro varios segundos en contestar.

—Nada. —Articulo antes de desaparecer.

El silencio fue roto por la voz de Sai.

—Eso explica porque mi papel esta en blanco.

—Sai, eso no explica nada. —dijo Sakura después de suspirar.

La pelirosa miro el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Sasuke y Shino antes de sacudir su cabeza. Sabía que algo raro pasaba con el Uchiha desde que completo su venganza, pero se suponía que era una noche alegre así que por el momento no le daría vueltas al asunto.

—¿Qué escribiste en tu papel, Sai?

De inmediato la confusión de su rostro se borró para mostrar una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Pintar un atardecer en Konoha.

—¿Eso no es algo que solo tú quisieras hacer-ttebayo?

—¡Naruto! —Sakura comenzó a desprender un aura amenazante mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos e instintivamente alzo sus brazos en posición de pelea tratando de brindarse algo de seguridad.

—¡Pero si no hice nada Sakura-chan!

Mientras Sakura golpeó a Naruto con tal fuerza que este salió volando por la ventana, Ino se acercó a Sai de la manera más discreta posible para susurrarle...

—Sai, yo tengo tu papel y me toco con Hinata pero... ¿Quisieras ir conmigo? —termino preguntando con ojos de cachorrito.

—¿A Hinata-san no le importara? —La mencionada aún se encontraba KO en el sofá.

—No, de seguro que no. —No tenía forma de saber que eso si eso era cierto pero ya se disculparía después con la Hyuuga—. ¿Nos vamos?

Sai simplemente asintió manteniendo su sonrisa de siempre, no entendía porque la Yamanaka quería su compañía pero se conformaba con poder pintar un atardecer.

Sin embargo no dieron más de tres pasos antes que la voz de Chouji los detuviera.

—¿A dónde vas Ino?

—A completar el reto de mi querido Sai. —dijo haciendo el signo de victoria con sus dedos antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la salida jalando a Sai con ella—. ¡Ya sabes cuál es mi papel frente de marquesina!

Sakura volvió a suspirar, pero termino sonriendo para sí misma. Hasta el momento todos los retos han sido algo decepcionantes, pero al menos Ino no se quejaría mucho del resultado porque de todas formas había conseguido lo que queria —un tiempo a solas con Sai—.

—Bien, ¿Quién tiene el reto de Ino?

Y allí termino la suerte de Neji.

Pero no era conocido como el genio Hyuuga y apodado el príncipe de hielo por nada —no que él estuviera al tanto de tal apodo, sus fans sabían como esconderse y admirarlo en secreto— así que con un semblante en blanco y libre de toda vergüenza alzo la mano. Todos lo miraron con ojos desorbitados, pues por la discusión anterior entre Ino y Sakura era ya muy conocido de que iba ese reto.

—¿Con-con quién? —Pregunto Kiba un tanto nervioso rezando que no fuera con él.

Neji obtuvo un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, ¿debían de reaccionar de esa forma? Solo hacían que la vergüenza comenzara a mermar dentro de sí mismo. Pero aún faltaba mucho para que su controlada expresión se rompiera.

—Con Tenten.

Mientras Tenten enrojecía, Sakura mostró una sonrisa que de seguro haría al gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas orgulloso. Tsunade por su parte soltó una carcajada, Shikamaru susurro un problemático y Naruto miro confuso a las caras sonrientes de los demás presentes, exactamente ¿de qué se había perdido?

Pues era de conocimiento general el que Tenten tiene sentimientos por Neji, sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad.

Sakura, entusiasmada, no espero más y tomándolos de las muñecas los llevo frente la puerta del armario de Ino.

—Recuerden que son siete minutos, aunque por mí no hay problema si se pasan de ese tiempo. —Lo último lo dijo lanzándole un guiño cómplice a Tenten, quien no hizo más que enrojecer.

Neji solo chasqueo la lengua y entro al armario sin más preámbulos, no entendía porque todos se encontraban tan emocionados, hasta Tenten parecía actuar de una manera diferente a la normal.

Esa noche marcaría un punto sin retorno para la relación de los dos miembros más sensatos dentro del equipo Gai.

* * *

Decir que Neji se encontraba afectado era poco.

Estaba horrorizado.

Aunque después del susto inicial ya no sabía ni que sentir. Porque despertar con un par de 'melones' en tu pecho no es normal. Y aunque al pararse noto que su cuerpo se sentía un poco más ligero, los dos 'melones' compensaban el peso perdido.

Inmediatamente reviso sus partes privadas, al no encontrar a su amigo lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar. En ese momento noto otro cambio…

¡Su voz! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a su voz?! Ese grito le recordó a las fangirls que solía tener en sus días de academia. Maldijo su suerte…aunque no sabía si lo hacía específicamente pensando en su voz o su cuerpo en general.

No ayudo en nada el que Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi entraran de golpe a su habitación para verlo vistiendo una camisa de pijama masculina —claramente muy grande para la nueva complexión de su cuerpo— y con los pantalones en el piso.

No demoro más de un segundo en colocárselos de nuevo pero para entonces Hinata ya se había desmayado.

Esa mañana la familia de la rama principal Hyuuga se disponía a degustar de su desayuno hasta que se escuchó un grito por toda la mansión. Era domingo y como tal todos los sirvientes tenían el día libre, no era algo que a los ancianos del clan les gustara pero la Godaime Hokage lo impuso —después de perder una apuesta con Naruto y que este exigiera por los derechos de los miembros de la rama secundaria Hyuuga, diciendo algo sobre cumplir con parte de la promesa que le hizo a Neji años atrás—.

Las únicas personas dentro de la mansión en esos instantes eran Hiashi, sus dos hijas y Neji. No fue difícil para ellos deducir de quien había sido el grito… aunque fallaron en registrar lo muy femenino que había sonado.

Una hora después del shock aquí se encontraba. Sentado en el tatami de su habitación con un vaso de té en sus manos.

Se había negado en salir de su cuarto, y para ayudarle a calmar los nervios Hinata se ofreció a traer algo de té.

Pero en serio, parecía que Hanabi era la única que había visto esto venir.

Para ella era muy sospechoso el que su primo no se interesara en la población femenina de Konoha aunque varias chicas se echaran a sus pies, eso sin mencionar lo meticuloso que Neji era cuando se trataba de su cabello. Así que ahí estaba ella, aún en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa que mostraba lo complacida que se encontraba consigo misma, como si hubiera resuelto un gran acertijo.

Hinata, al lado de Hanabi, solo atino a mirar con preocupación a Neji por unos minutos antes de ver el reloj despertador de su primo… er, prima, y recordar que, además de tener que reunirse con su equipo dentro de media hora, también había dejado la cocina encendida con la comida que pensaba llevar al campo de entrenamiento. Así que allá fue, corriendo por los pasillos antes de que el arroz se le quemara.

Mientras que Hiashi...

El líder del clan Hyuuga no sabía cómo exactamente decir lo que tenía que decir.

Se trataba del hijo… er, hija, de su hermano. Sobrino que había prometido proteger. Pero no podía exactamente protegerlo de esta desgracia. Y en esa situación se encontraba, sentado frente a un Neji que apenas pestañeaba.

Cansada del silencio, y decepcionada de que no pasara algo interesante, la pequeña de la casa fue la primera en hablar.

—Padre, ¿tú sabes algo?

Para Hanabí, quien había pasado gran parte de su vida al lado de su padre —hasta el punto de haberle sido negada la posibilidad de asistir a la academia—, fue fácil notar que el líder del clan sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Y, dejando de lado sus… nuevas hormonas femeninas que lo hacían sentir más temperamental de lo habitual, Neji también fue capaz de captar esto.

—Hiashi-sama. —Su tono de voz demandante de una respuesta.

Hiashi suspiro, no esperaba que se dieran cuenta tan rápido.

—En primer lugar, no, no es mi culpa. —Tuvo que aclarar porque Neji no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera el culpable—. Y tan solo se trata de una sospecha, pero creo… —se detuvo en media oración, aun contemplando si debía decirlo o no.

—¿Qué cre-cree, padre? —inquirió Hinata regresando de la cocina, por buena suerte la comida no se había echado a perder. También estaba retrasada al entrenamiento de esa mañana, pero al final decidió quedarse. Esto se trataba de su primo, a quien fácilmente podía considerar un hermano, no podía abandonarlo en un momento de necesidad como este.

Hubo un minuto de silencio pero para alivio de Neji, Hiashi-sama no se demoró más que eso en responder.

—Creo que Neji es víctima de la maldición Hyuuga.

* * *

—Déjenme ver si entendí bien. —Tsunade se masajeo la cien, y suspiro antes de continuar—. Me están diciendo que Neji, quien tenía asignada una misión para hoy, es incapaz de ir porque fue víctima de la maldición Hyuuga.

Neji, el implicado…o implicada, asintió. Habían decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con la Hokage, especialmente porque el equipo nueve tenía ordenes de partir al mediodía para una misión al país del Té donde a entregarían un pergamino altamente confidencial e importante a un amigo de la Hokage.

Pero debido a… claras circunstancias, Neji se encontraba… mentalmente incapacitado para asistir.

—Y me están diciendo que esta maldición cae cada 400 años sobre el prodigio del clan, haciéndolo descubrir una… ¿nueva parte de sí mismo?

Neji frunció el ceño, dicho de esa manera sonaba como si lo estuvieran llamando gay. Lo peor de todo era ver a Hanabi-sama asentir como si lo hubiera visto venir. Aunque al final él también tuvo que asentir, no debía irrespetar a la Hokage, menos aun cuando Hiashi-sama se encontraba presente.

Tsunade por su parte no se podía creer esto, no solo entro a su oficina esta mañana para encontrar una montaña de papeles en su escritorio, poco después apareció Naruto demandando una misión a Suna para visitar a su amigo Gaara. La estuvo molestando un buen rato hasta que lo mando a volar de su oficina gritando de que si tanto quería ir a Suna ella misma lo mandaría de una patada. Pero al final acepto darle una misión, tan solo para deshacerse de él algunos días.

La quinta le lanzo una mirada a Hinata, aún no podía creer que el mocoso de Naruto tuviera a la heredera Hyuuga a sus pies aunque este no se diera cuenta.

Y por si fuera poco ahora se enteraba que Neji había salido del closet-digo, ha encontrado su lado femenino. ¿Qué pasara después? ¿A Tonton le crecerán alas y volará?

—¡Lady Tsunade! —exclamo Shizune después de entrar precipitadamente por la puerta—. ¡Tonton desapareció!

—Shizune, necesito sake. —No podía soportar escuchar más estas estupideces estando sobria.

—Pero Lady Tsunade, apenas son las diez de la mañana.

—¡Necesito ese sake y no se diga más!

Ahora la que suspiro fue Shizune antes de salir a buscar a Tonton por su cuenta y de paso comprar algo de sake.

—Mientras tanto tú...—comenzó dirigiéndose a Neji—. Mujer o no, tú iras a esa misión.

El… bueno, la actual prodigio del clan Hyuuga abrió la boca para protestar pero Tsunade no la dejo hablar.

—Naruto y Sakura acaban de salir hacia Suna junto a Shikamaru y Chouji. Ino se quedó para mejorar su ninjutsu medico en el hospital. Kakashi y Yamato tienen sus propias misiones confidenciales de rango A, y Kurenai es una kunoichi inactiva debido a su embarazo. Los únicos shinobi que tengo disponibles son dos equipos genin recién graduados de la academia… y el equipo de Konohamaru, pero ellos también son genin.

—¿Qué hay del equipo ocho?

—En la última misión Akamaru salió herido, y ya debes de saber cómo se pone Kiba. Les prometí una semana libre.

—P-p-perdón, Neji-niisan.

—Eso deja al equipo nueve. —Hablo Hiashi por primera vez desde que explico lo poco que sabía sobre la maldición Hyuuga—. Debes de ir Neji, por el honor del clan Hyuuga. —Termino diciendo con algo de pesar, no desearía estar en los zapatos de su sobrino.

"¿Y qué hay del honor de Neji? _"_ Se preguntó Hanabi, pero entonces recordó que su primo se encontraba viviendo el sueño de toda su vida y se le paso.

—Por cierto, Hinata, Hanabi, necesito que le consigan a su… prima, un brasier. Neji, se te ve todo. —El rostro de Hinata se encendió a un curioso rojo vivo, mientras que Hanabi reía a pierna suelta, Hiashi tocia incómodo, y Neji se veía un tanto avergonzado—. Le informare a Gai que a Neji se le fue asignada otra misión a última hora y que un miembro del clan Hyuuga tomara su puesto, y este miembro será una chica llamada…

—¡Nejiko!—exclamo Hanabi.

Tsunade asintió a pesar del claro disgusto en Neji, pues a ella lo único que le importaba era que esa misión se llevara a cabo.

—Ya después investigare de que va toda esta cosa sobre la maldición Hyuuga. Porque no quieres estar así para siempre ¿verdad? —Como respuesta Neji asintió agradecido, esperaba ser capaz de recuperar su masculinidad.

Con ese asunto resuelto, Tsunade se limitó a hacer tiempo hasta que regrese Shizune con su sake revisando el siguiente documento de su escritorio, el papeleo simplemente nunca termina. Sin embargo, el documento que tomo para revisar no era nada más ni nada menos que una factura de Ichiraku ramen a su nombre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UNA DEUDA DE MÁS DE 1000 RYO EN RAMEN?! ¡NARUTOOOOO!

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión Hyuuga, Nejiko se preparaba para su misión.

Hiashi hace tiempo que se retiró a sus aposentos, puesto que Hinata y Hanabi eran las únicas con el conocimiento necesario para impartir esta importante lección…

—¿Estás listo Neji? —La sonrisa de Hanabi se amplió—. No, mejor aún, ¿estas lista Nejiko?

Neji, que desde ahora será públicamente conocida como Nejiko, claramente quería decir 'no' pero un shinobi debía de completar su misión sin importar el costo. Y él siempre ha sido conocido como un shinobi modelo —puntual y eficiente—. Por eso sí esta lección le ayudaría a comprender de mejor manera como manejarse en este nuevo cuerpo durante la misión lo aprenderá sin chistar, es así que —por más vergonzoso que fuere— asintió.

—Bien, todo tuyo Hinata-oneesama.

Hinata asintió y dio un paso adelante, claramente se encontraba más nerviosa y retraída que de costumbre.

—N-N-Ne-Neji-niisan, tú-tú —su rostro enrojecía cada vez más—. ...tú de-debes de apren-aprender a usar… —La siguiente palabra era muy difícil de pronunciar para sí misma, en este punto su rostro había tomado un tono rojizo imposible de conseguir.

Hanabi hizo un puchero.

—Dilo Hinata-oneesama.

—U-usar, un-un-un…

La puerta se abrió.

—Oi, Hinata ¿Por qué-?

—¡Un brasier! —Ya está, lo había dicho, y Hanabi se sentiría orgullosa de su hermana mayor de no ser por los sorpresivos visitantes.

Kiba y Shino se encontraban en el marco de la puerta, ambos claramente incómodos… bueno, Shino parecía estar igual de estoico que siempre.

Cuando Hinata no apareció en los campos de entrenamiento como habían acordado, ambos no pudieron evitar sentirse preocupados. Hinata nunca faltaba a menos que se tratara de algo de vital importancia. Es por eso que están aquí, los guardias del distrito Hyuuga los dejaron pasar como siempre y al ser domingo – decretado hace poco día libre para los sirvientes – Hiashi les abrió la puerta. Shino había mencionado que lo mejor sería esperar en la sala como normalmente suelen hacer cuando la visitan, pero Kiba insistió que no eran desconocidos y que si Hinata tenía problemas era mejor buscarla y no esperar.

Pero al encontrarse con esta escena el amante de los perros decidió que la próxima vez escucharía los consejos de Shino.

—Ahhh, bueno, esperaremos a que te desocupes. —Logro articular Kiba antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

Y Hinata se desmayó de la vergüenza.

Hanabi suspiro, todo debía de hacerlo ella.

—Bien Nejiko, presta atención. —Bajo la miraba de su primo, Hanabi se acercó al armario y de este saco un brasier de una talla extremadamente grande—. Este es el brasier de Hinata. —Y procedió a mostrarlo como si fuera una pieza de arte.

Por su parte, Neji hubiera preferido vivir sin saberlo.

—Existen varias formas de ponértelo, lo único que debes de hacer es pasarlo alrededor de tu torso, abrocharlo, luego meter los brazos, y ¡listo! —exclamo al haber terminado de hacerlo ella misma como demostración, claro que el brasier le quedaba muy grande pues apenas estaba entrando en la pubertad.

Es más, contaba en que Hinata hiciera la demostración porque hasta ahora Hanabi no había tenido la necesidad de utilizar uno.

—Ahora tú, claro que primero debemos de determinar tu talla así que sácate ese abrigo.

Neji llevaba encima su vestimenta ninja de siempre, pero cuando se lo puso no fue capaz de abrocharlo por la parte del torso, ahora ese atuendo le quedaba muy holgado en ciertas partes y muy apretado en otras. Por eso Hinata le presto uno de sus abrigos color lavanda para ir a la oficina de la Hokage. Pero los abrigos de Hinata solo eran un poco holgados, no de tela gruesa, y como Neji no llevaba un bra y prácticamente nada más que los pantalones de su atuendo shinobi… bueno, por eso Tsunade se dio cuenta.

Con poca vergüenza, Neji se quitó el abrigo. Como originalmente era un chico no tenía muchos problemas en revelar su torso… aunque este sea mucho más proporcionado que antes, y eso fue lo primero que noto Hanabi al verlo.

La menor de la casa Hyuuga hizo un puchero y miro a su 'prima' con el ceño fruncido.

—No es justo, son igual o más grandes que los de Hinata-oneesama. —dijo señalando al par de 'melones' de manera acusadora.

¿Y como no podía estar molesta? Su 'prima', quien originalmente era un chico, es más femenina que ella. "¿Por qué sigo siendo una tabla?" Pensó, "Hinata-oneesama a mi edad ya las había comenzado a desarrollar."

Dejando de lado el que Hanabi al parecer no heredo los genes de su abuela —la madre de Hiashi y Hizashi—, era muy conveniente el que Nejiko tuviera la misma talla de Hinata, ahora no tendrían que preocuparse por salir de compras cuando la misión comenzaba en una hora.

* * *

—¡YOSH! ¡Va a ser una hermosa tarde, el sol me lo dice!

—¡Oh, Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

—¡Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

—¡GAI-SENSEI!

—¡LEE!

—¡GAI-SENSEI!

Terminaron abrazándose en un acantilado, con las olas golpeando las rocas y el sol del atardecer como testigo.

Tenten suspiro y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Neji, er, Nejiko… quien hizo todo lo posible para no sobresaltarse con el contacto. No había podido olvidar lo sucedido durante la fiesta de la noche anterior.

—¿Estas segura de querer tomar esta misión? Serán unos tres largos días llenos de… —gesticulo hacia la escena—. Eso. —Terminó diciendo al no saber cómo más describirlo.

La prodigio Hyuuga asintió, él/ella estaba ya acostumbrado a los números de Lee y Gai. Pero para su mala suerte en ese momento el dúo noto su presencia.

—¡¿Eres tú el reemplazo de Neji-kun?! —pregunto-exclamo Lee, y Nejiko no pudo evitar el tic nervioso de su ojo derecho.

No le gustaba ser llamado 'Neji-kun', pero termino asintiendo como respuesta.

—¡Que hermosa flor! ¡¿No lo crees Lee?!

—¡Tiene razón, Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

—¡Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

—¡Gai-sensei!

Tenten trato de ignorarlos.

—Bueno estoy segura que para este momento ya debes de saber sus nombres. —¿Y quién no? Esos dos lo gritan a cada segundo que pueden—. Yo soy Tenten ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Neji —dijo automáticamente, pero al darse cuenta de su error se apresuró a agregar…—. ko

—¡Un gusto conocerla, Nejiko-san! —Saludo Lee al estilo militar, pero luego relajo su pose y fijo su mirada en la Hyuuga.

—¿No nos… hemos visto antes?

Tenten también miro detenidamente a Nejiko para después de unos cuantos segundos chasquear los dedos.

—Ya sé de dónde, te pareces a Neji.

La máscara estoica de Nejiko cayó por un segundo antes de recomponerse, y tanto Lee como Tenten hubieran visto su cara de –solo un poco– horror por haber sido descubierto de no ser porque Gai-sensei eligió ese momento para gritar…

—¡ENTRADA DINÁMICA!

Lo siguiente que se pudo ver fue a un hombre —shinobi— desconocido volando por los cielos.

—¡GAI-SENSEI! —grito Tenten, horrorizada. Estaban dentro de la aldea así que ese shinobi no era ningún enemigo si no todo lo contrario, un compañero.

—¡YOSH! ¡Debía de deshacerme de ese pervertido! Espiando a las bellas flores de Konoha que toman un descanso en las termas ¡IMPERDONABLE!

Lee tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No se podía esperar menos de usted, Gai-sensei!

El prodigio Hyuuga hasta este día se preguntaba porque su sensei había establecido las aguas termales de Konoha como el punto de encuentro de su equipo. Pero con curiosidad sobre la identidad del shinobi pervertido activo su Byakugan, de esta manera podría advertirle a Hinata-sama acerca de que hombres (pervertidos) debería de mantenerse alejada. La lista ya era muy larga pero nunca hacía daño agregar a alguien más.

Sin embargo ese shinobi no resultó ser un don nadie.

—Gai-san,—no podía llamarlo de sensei, porque aunque Neji fuera su estudiante Nejiko no lo es. —Acaba de mandar a volar a Jiraiya-sama.

La postura de Gai flaqueo por un segundo pero rápidamente se recuperó.

—¡LEE! ¡¿UNA CARRERA A LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DE LA ALDEA?!

—¡SI GAI-SENSEI, ESTOY LISTO!

—¡Preparado! ¡Listo! ¡FUERA!

Y ambos desaparecieron en una nueve de humo. Lee porque quería mostrarle a su sensei sus flamas de la juventud, mientras Gai…bueno, huir de un sanin era una valida razón, especialmente cuando esta vendría siendo la segunda vez que lo atacaba con su 'entrada dinámica'.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

No me pude resistir en personificar de esa forma a Lee y a Gai xD fue una de mis partes favoritas al escribir esto.

Supongo que todos recuerdan cuando Gai le pateo en la cara a Jiraiya después que Itachi y Kisame escaparon gracias al amaterasu, y no pude resistirme en mencionar una repetición de este evento.

¿Se dieron cuenta de que lo de Tonton con alas resulta un poco familiar? Tazuna menciona algo parecido en el primer o segundo capítulo de la misión al país de las olas xD es una de esas frases que no puedes olvidar, o al menos lo es para mí xd

En realidad el NejiTen no es mi OTP y esta es la primera vez que intento escribir algo sobre ellos. Comenzó como un fic para un reto pero como me pase la fecha límite y de todos modos me gustaba como iba la idea, pues decidí completarlo.

Esto será un two-shot... y espero no demorarme mucho en subir el fic que mencione en el aviso.


End file.
